Screwtape's New Secretary
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Toadpipe, Screwtape's secretary, comes to an unfortunate end. Screwtape is more than pleased with his new Secretary, who hails from the Second Circle of Hell. A series of encounters between Screwtape and Snaremouth.


AN: When I was twelve I discovered the Screwtape Letters by C.S. Lewis. I fell in love with them and I still enjoy them. Recently my worn, second hand copy of the Screwtape Letters was destroyed by my cat. Now normally I would be upset about this but I just got a giftcard for Barnes and Noble. So guess what I spent it on? Artbooks and the Screwtape Letters. I think I freaked out the cashier when I was grinning madly as I clutched the books like they were a briefcase full of money that I stole. Snaremouth is my OC and yes he is kinda Mary-Sue-ish, but it is difficult to make a demon without making them sound like a Mary-Sue. Also, I believe that demons are Hermaphrodite they are very "blessed".

Toadpipe had really been quite a wonderful Secreatry. Efficeint, blindly obedient, organized, punctual… His only eyesore had been that he was not the most attractive devil out there. Most devils were unable to look at Toadpipe for more than a few seconds before their retinas began to ache from his obscenity. That was the only thing about Toadpipe that Screwtape did not want to have to live with again. So when Toadpipe had his spiritual esscence devoured for incompetence as a demon it was a shock, but a relief at the same time. Screwtape instantly began searching for a new secretary, preferably more attractive than his previous one.

Which was how he came across Snaremouth.

Now THERE was an attractive devil. So slender, so well formed, so blatantly immodest and lavish that any devil would have trouble resisting him, much less a mortal of any gender. Snaremouth was young, not as young as Screwtape's nephew, Wormwood, had been and certainly not as inexperienced and ill-trained. Snaremouth was almost exactly like Toadpipe, really, in demeanor. He was efficient, organized, obedient and always early when it came to arriving to anything. Though Snaremouth seemed to have a certain… movement… about him. Perhaps it was the way he swayed his hips unconsciously when he walked, or the way he sat in such a way that said "wouldn't you love to undress me" – legs spread and chest puffed out like some leggy 1950's playboy centerfold. Whatever it was, though, it had grabbed hold of Screwtape in such a way that he knew he would be helpless to resist. And quickly found that he was not quite so adverse to the idea.

Which was why, when his control finally snapped he wasn't quite as surprised as he should have been.

Snaremouth was standing before him, reading a report in his soft voice that was almost a high pitched drone. One of his two fingered hands was resting on the table, the long slender digits tossing colorful charts towards him as the secretary spoke. Screwtape didn't listen, he could always read the report later. The older devil had removed his suit jacket, watching Snaremouth intently as the apparently oblivious secretary continued to drone on about – what was it again? Screwtape couldn't quite recall at this point as he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

It took him a moment to realize that Snaremouth had finished with the report, staring at him expectantly with envy green eyes, half-lidded and outlined with black.

"Yes, yes, just file it away now, bottom drawer, fifth file." Screwtape murmured distractedly, watching as Snaremouth nodded, walked over to the file cabinet and – dear Hells-Bells – _bent down_ and offered Screwtape a delicious view of that pert, perfect arse.

That was the final straw.

Screwtape stood and sauntered over as Snaremouth tucked a loose strand of hair behind his long, pointed ears, the younger devil moving to straighten just when Screwtape grabbed his hips and pulled him back. Snaremouth gasped, surprised, so it seemed, at his employer's blatantly sexual behavior.

"Sir?" Snaremouth asked, looking over his shoulder as his hands were braced against the cabinet.

"Lucifer below." Screwtape groaned, rubbing himself against the younger male's arse, Snaremouth gasping loudly and moaning as he pressed back. Damnitall, the younger must know what he was doing to Screwtape, a devil who had never before let himself fall prey to the sexual appeal of those around him. The younger devil was now pawing at Screwtape's hips, pulling him closer as their bodies rocked against one another. Screwtape took this opportunity to reach into Snaremouth's tight pants and grope him roughly. Screwtape groaned at the hardness that met his hand, mouthing a long, curved horn as his chin settled between them at the back of Snaremouth's head.

How they ever got to the chaise lounge was beyond Screwtape, though he was sure that teleportation had something to do with it. Snaremouth looked so deliciously luxurious lying beneath Screwtape, legs spread and head thrown back in a libidos manner Screwtape dove down, literally tearing off Snaremouth's clothing – wishing that the younger devil didn't wear so much of it – before throwing long legs over his shoulders and quickly penetrating Snaremouth's trap.

"Ah! Ha… Ah… Mm…" Snaremouth gasped and panted, moaning as the older devil drove into him like he was going to die the next moment. Screwtape growled, pressing his palms flat against Snaremouth's chest, feeling the fluttering heartbeat, watching as his hands rose and fell with Snaremouth's rapidly expanding and collapsing ribcage. "S-sir… Ah!" Screwtape groaned as a thin white liquid began to leak from the young devil's flesh, vaguely noting it as he thrust in and out. Snaremouth suddenly clenched and Screwtape groaned as he came, watching Snaremouth as the younger devil came as well, their chests and stomachs covered in thick white fluids. Screwtape slid back to sit on the chaise, turning so that Snaremouth had his back to the older devil's chest, Snaremouth gasping as he slid his arms around Screwtape's neck, rocking his hips and purring deep in his chest as Screwtape rubbed his fingertips over the pale blue chest, the contrast of his red fingertips on blue skin and white come startling.

Snaremouth sighed and looked up at Screwtape with a sated smirk.

"You are glorious, sir." Snaremouth whispered, the most that Screwtape had heard him speak aside from reading reports. Screwtape smirked and began to thrust, pulling Screwtape's pelvis back by cupping his hands over his crotch and spreading the younger devil's legs by pushing his thighs behind shapely knees.

"And I do believe I have discovered what sort of demon you are," Screwtape stated conversationally as he thrust. "You're from the Second Circle, aren't you?"

"Excellent deduction skills – ah! – Yes, I am from the Second Circle – Mh! Mmm…" Snaremouth thrust and rocked his hips in time with Screwtape, long whip-like tail curling around the older devil's waist.

"Surprising, you don't find many devils from that caste." Screwtape groaned as he buried his face in the blue demon's throat, nipping and sucking on tender flesh.

"Luxuria is a rather libidous mistress, she rarely lets us leave." Snaremouth gasped and howled as he came again, Screwtape grinning as his hands were coating in the sticky white fluid again. He slid his fingers over Snaremouth's thighs and stomach, painting him with the come.

"Mmm… You have a greedy trap, don't you?" Screwtape murmured, thrusting firmly into the limp demon, sliding a finger into his asshole and wriggling it firmly.

"Mmm… I'm a big demon…" Snaremouth slid his tail down to rub against Screwtape's own trap. "I can handle a lot."

Screwtape growled and thrust his hips more earnestly as the smaller demon slid the flexible, soft tip of his spade-shaped tail into Screwtape's trap. Screwtape groaned at the firm pressure against all the right spots inside of him, Father below, Snaremouth was _fantastic_ with that thing…

"I'm sure we could do something with that… At a later date, of course." Screwtape growled into sharply pointed ears, nuzzling soft, dark gray hair fondly.

"Of course." Snaremouth gasped, thrusting his tail as far as it would go into Screwtape's trap.

"And this drastically changes the conditions of our professional relationship." Screwtape grinned at Snaremouth's shudder, the blue demon smirking up at him.

"Of course, sir."

"Hmm… I despise that word…" Screwtape growled as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. "Call me your Master." He stopped and Snaremouth gasped, wriggling desperately.

"Please! Master! I need you!" That was it. Screwtape renewed his thrusts and Snaremouth shrieked as he came, Screwtape following soon after. They slumped, Snaremouth lying across Screwtape's chest, Screwtape's muscular arms curled around the younger devil's chest and waist.

He hummed in contentment, reaching over to the cigar box located on the side table next to the chaise lounge, leaving trails of white fluid on the furniture and box as he grabbed a cigar. Snaremouth sighed and lit the cigar with his fingertip, Screwtape taking a deep drag from the cigar, allowing Snaremouth to take a drag as well as they laid languidly connected at the hip. Snaremouth smirked and began to rock his hips, Screwtape grunting as he slapped the younger devil's thigh.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He murmured. Snaremouth turned and smirked, straddling his employer.

"Do you want to know just how long a Luxuria devil can go for?"

"I'm sure it will be spectacular." Snaremouth laughed at the reply, the sound low and soft as he began to ride the older devil.

"I'll ride you until you don't have any more cum to give."

"And if I do run out?" Screwtape felt a thrill of anticipation trail up his spine. Snaremouth grinned lecherously, a truly arousing sight in and of itself.

"Then we improvise until you pass out."


End file.
